This is Jessie's night
by Roxylady666
Summary: OS complete. Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille réussi pour Jessica. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SHOT : THIS IS JESSIE'S NIGHT**

_**Disclaimer :**_** tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et moi je les dévergonde !**

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Jessica POV :**

Ca y est enfin ! Mike s'était décidé après cinq ans de vie commune, enfin j'étais digne d'être épousée, bonne à marier comme disait ma mère ! Il était temps ! Je commençais à désespérer et à perdre patience ! Mes bonnes copines y étaient toutes allées de la robe plus ou moins blanche : Bella fut la première, ce fut une magnifique cérémonie… Edward était encore plus à tomber que d'habitude ! _Hummm Edward… _Puis ce fut le tour de Lauren et, l'an dernier, d'Angela : elle aussi était superbe. J'en avais pleuré ! J'étais tellement heureuse de les savoir comblées… malgré une petite pointe d'envie. On ne se refait pas !

J'avais choisi Bella comme témoin, après tout elle avait toujours été là pour moi et je ne voyais personne d'autre dans ce rôle. Avec Angela et Alice elle avait organisé un enterrement de vie de jeune fille inoubliable ! On avait bien rigolé !

J'avais passé la matinée à laver des voitures en petite tenue. Je m'étais quand même fait 150 dollars, je ne valais pas si mal finalement. L'après-midi fut plus compliquée, surtout au niveau du costume : j'étais déguisée en canard jaune et je devais vibrer à la demande, sur le corps de jeunes mâles en rut bien entendu ! 200 dollars pour une trentaine de vibrations, pas mal, pas mal ! Cette somme était destinée à nous payer un super resto gastronomique à Port Angeles. On s'était régalées : caviar, raviolis aux champignons, framboisine, le tout arrosé de mousseux ! Délicieux. On était allées boire un dernier verre à Forks. J'étais aux anges ! J'avais vraiment des amies adorables et attentionnées ! Je ne pensais pas que Bella était attentionnée à ce point… et pourtant : l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille était loin d'être terminé !

Je rentrai chez moi vers une heure. Mike fêtait son enterrement de vie de garçon et dormait chez Tyler. Je pouvais donc me détendre tranquille dans un bon bain avant d'aller me coucher. Je mis la clé dans la serrure, la porte était déjà ouverte… Mike avait peut-être changé ses plans pour la soirée. Tant pis pour le bain.

**-Chéri, c'est toi ?**

Je refermai la porte à clé. Une ambiance feutrée régnait dans l'appartement. Quelqu'un se colla contre moi et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille :

**-Pas tout à fait Jessica. Mais ce soir je serai ce que tu voudras que je sois.**

Je crus défaillir rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Edward Cullen, mon fantasme absolu depuis le lycée, se tenait contre moi, je sentais contre ma croupe une érection à faire pâlir un acteur de porno. Mon string était bon à jeter. Il ôta délicatement ma veste qu'il déposa sur le fauteuil et caressa ma gorge. Je soupirai d'aise.

**-Jessica… tu es très sexy… **

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille droite. Ses mains entrèrent dans mon chemisier, elles étaient froides comme du marbre… et j'étais chaude comme la braise. Il malaxa ma poitrine, la faisant sortir de mon soutien gorge. Il pinça mes tétons. Je gémis. Il arracha mon haut et dégrafa mon sous-vêtement. Sa main gauche glissa vers mon intimité tandis que la droite s'attardait sur mes seins.

**-Oh oui… Edward.**

Ses mains étaient un appel au vice. Mon ventre fut envahi de papillons. Je me cambrai et l'embrassai… sa langue… j'en avais tant rêvé. Sans le savoir, il avait destiné à la poubelle un nombre incalculable de mes dessous d'adolescente.

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux. Il enleva ma mini jupe et caressa mes bas.

**-Hum… si désirable. **

Mon string tomba à mes pieds, trempé. J'entendis Edward respirer à pleins poumons.

**-Oh mon dieu Jess… ton parfum…**

Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne et la plaça sur mon clitoris gonflé d'envie. Nous fîmes des cercles lents autour de mon paquet de nerfs. Il ôta sa main :

**-Continue bébé… fais-toi du bien.**

Il introduisit un doigt dans mon antre humide. J'hoquetai de plaisir. C'était divin. Il caressait mon sein gauche au même rythme qu'il me doigtait. Un deuxième doigt pris place dans ma chatte. Je continuai à me toucher, augmentant la pression.

**-Oh…mon…dieu…Edward !**

**-Ca te plaît bébé ? Hummm oui je sais que ça te plaît…**

Il introduisit un troisième doigt et accéléra la cadence. Sa voix, sa peau, ses mains… Mes parois se serrèrent.

**-Jessica… je vais te faire jouir…**

**-OH EDWARD !**

Je vis des étoiles. Mon jus coula d'entre mes cuisses. Edward retira ses doigts et les porta à ma bouche.

**-Goûte-toi, ça m'excite…**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Il recula. Je me retournai. _Putain !_ Il était toujours aussi beau. Il prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et me débarrassa lentement de mes bas. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et prit mes fesses dans ses mains. Il continuait ses chastes baisers, il me goûtait, me respirait… Il lécha le reste de cyprine dégoulinant de ma chatte. Puis il se releva et se déshabilla. Son corps… je mouillai de nouveau. N'importe quelle statue grecque ne pouvait rivaliser de perfection. J'étais hypnotisée. Ce fut pire quand je vis la taille de sa queue. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Il l'approcha de mes lèvres.

**-Prends-moi dans ta bouche Jessica… s'il te plaît.**

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je suçai d'abord son gland avant d'engloutir le reste de son sexe. Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses, il mit les siennes dans mes cheveux. Je lapai, mordillai, aspirai… j'aimais l'entendre geindre de plaisir. Ses râles m'excitaient. Ses mains m'indiquèrent le rythme approprié.

**-Oui… Jessica… merde…**

Ce fut la première fois que je l'entendis jurer, les papillons de mon ventre s'agitèrent. Je sentis son membre gonfler, je creusais mes joues. Il avait le souffle court.

**-Jessica… oohh… continue…**

Je ne pouvais ôter mes yeux de son visage : ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il était proche.

**-Oui… bébé… tu me fais venir…**

J'aspirai goulument son foutre, il était aussi glacé que sa queue. Edward était vraiment spécial, à tout point de vue. Il me prit par les épaules et me releva délicatement. _Toujours aussi gentleman._ Il viola mes lèvres de sa langue et me pressa contre lui. J'avais du mal à respirer tant son baiser était intense. Il me libéra.

**-Edward… c'est…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Il me retourna et me plaça à quatre pattes sur le lit.

**-Cambre-toi bien… tu as un si joli postérieur !**

Il se baissa et lécha ma raie. Je frissonnai de plaisir. Il fit de même contre mon vagin. Puis il déroula un préservatif sur son sexe qu'il logea à l'entrée de mon antre.

**-Edward, prends-moi !**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans ton appartement ce soir…**

Il me pénétra doucement. Ses va et vient se firent doux et prudents. J'en voulais plus.

**-Plus fort.**

**-Tes désirs sont des ordres.**

Je crus mourir de plaisir. Il enfonça durement sa queue au fond de mon sexe. Mon antre et son pénis semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

**-Hum Jessica… tu es tellement étroite… bordel !**

J'adorais l'entendre jurer ! Il titilla mon clitoris tout en me culbutant comme un enragé. Jamais on ne m'avait prise de façon aussi bestiale ! Il savait comment me faire partir… Il haletait, les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Chaque pore de ma peau s'enivrait d'Edward Cullen.

**-Jessica… c'est si bon de te faire l'amour comme ça…**

**-Edward… **

Son pouce appuya de plus belle sur mon clito, il signa mon arrête de mort. Je jouis puissamment. Mon fantasme vivant me suivit de près. Il hurla mon prénom. Ce fut merveilleux d'entendre sa voix rauque, prisonnière de ses sens.

Il m'embrassa le bas du dos et se retira doucement.

Il jeta le préservatif et se rhabilla pendant que je reprenais mes esprits. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me regarda avec tendresse et respect.

**-Merci Edward.**

**-Je t'en prie. Ce fut un plaisir grandement partagé Jessica. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Mike. Bella avait raison, tu es un appel à la luxure. **

Il sourit et me donna un dernier baiser, fougueux et intense avant de quitter mon appartement.

Je m'endormis un sourire aux lèvres, ma nuit fut peuplée de regards noirs et de statues grecques…


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
